


boredom

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of sexxxXxxxXxx, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wowow I know nothing about caroline flack but I really wanted to try writing something hetero and???? so I apologize if anything about this is out of character or weird or something. apologies. just a lazy day. super short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She's my..."

_Girlfriend. Friend. Lover. What word to describe her?_

"She's an acquaintance. Obviously I've known her for a while, we're just really good friends."

But over time it became more stiff, more expected. She was always seen with him, always talked about.

And he lazily walked himself over to the bed where she lay, laughing at her. She was gorgeous with the sunlight pouring over her skin. She was flawless, and yet she was the epitome of imperfection.

He was lanky at this point, still a baby but he'd grown out quite nicely. His hair was too curly, eyes too green, limbs too thin. The fabric on his boxers clung too tightly to his body as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Bittersweet. 

She was bittersweet. This situation was bittersweet. She tasted like cigarettes, much different from her usual of sex and desire. He hated the taste of cigarettes, but he seemed to lap it up now. His tongue having already prodded itself into her mouth now licked every corner, every nook and cranny, too wanting.

"You're bored."

It's true though, he is bored. But he never expected her to say it aloud. He knew she knew. "I'm not bored, I'm just,"

What was he? 

He wasn't tired. He wasn't annoyed. He wasn't too uninterested with her, just...

He'll take his revenge later by fucking her hard into the mattress, digging his nails into her skin and leaving the worst of marks. He'll press bruises into her neck, bite marks on her shoulders, sloppy kisses on her lips and forehead and inner thighs. It's the most careless he's ever been. She whispers countless times _I love you_ and he'll lie through his teeth as he returns the words.

When he finally leaves, she cries. He's found someone else, someone close to him. Someone who doesn't bore him. She's alone, without love and without those curls she would cling onto when he slipped his way in between her legs. It was her fault, anyways. He was bored. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's only three months later that they run into each other again. On different terms, it's for a birthday party. He pretends not to see her as they leave at the same time.

She's not stupid; she watches his interviews, his performances, photos on the internet. She reads analyses, tweets, silly youtube videos. There are very few people who know the truth, and she is one of them.

Sometimes she longs for him, imagining his long slender fingers curling around her neck, one of his hands sliding down and fingering her gently like he used to. It's her own way to get off when she thinks of him. And even unable to hold back moans and groans, she'll never sound the way she did with him.

He calls her in the morning-around four. He shows up ten minutes later with a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes. "Celebration."

It's impossible for him to get drunk off of champagne, maybe cheerfully buzzed. He's out of his head enough that he's drawing circles on her arms, she's humming one of his songs. "I missed you, bird." He nods, leaning forward and attaching himself to her shoulders, her collarbones, her chest. He's sucking, biting, licking up a spot on her neck and she simply laughs. "I missed your mouth, bird." 

He does that thing that he does, looking back at her and biting his bottom lip raw. She dives after him, and this time she does the scratching and the clawing. He's not as responsive. "I see the news, I know all about you two." She thinks he flinches, but he won't move. "Do you love him the way you loved me?"

_Of course not, you stupid girl. I love him more._ Though she knows the answer.

"One more time. Please." He hates hearing her beg, so he'll succumb just once. It's a lazy fuck, in his opinion it's terrible and lacking in passion. But they fall asleep entangled in the rays of the rising sun, and in the morning he'll leave again after deleting his number from her mobile.

She was always so boring.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time they see each other it's because he willingly finds her.

He refuses to admit he's crying because it's not something that he does, but he's upset. 

"That bitch," he mumbles into her shoulder. "That bitch, whore, slut, she's no good for him." He smells like tequila and sweat and _Louis_ and she can't stand it. 

"I know, bird. I know." She's running a hand through his curls, he arches into the touch and purrs. "Let me make you feel better?" It's only just midnight, but he shakes his head. "Bird..."

He looks up at her with peaceful green eyes, soft and carefree. She knows that look. When they first met, when they first kissed, when they first shared vows of sentiment. "Car, I just want to sleep tonight." 

She'll drag him upstairs to the bedroom, forcing him out of his smelling clothes and into a pair of his shorts she's had hanging around for a year or maybe two. She'll pull on a tee and yoga pants, she's lost so much weight and it's because of him but she'll never tell. "Come on, bird. It's raining, let's fall asleep to that." 

He's not bored, so he doesn't leave. He stays for a week, cooking her breakfast and lunch and dinner and making love to her in the spare time. It's not like before, because now he means it. He used to know her body so well, he used to know every inch and corner. Now it's new again, but he has no problem re-learning it. 

"Love you, Caroline." 

I love you too bird."

And he means it this time because for once she's not boring.


End file.
